<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing to Fear by grelleswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049315">Nothing to Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife'>grelleswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Collaboration, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Gals being pals, Other, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Road-weary traveler Mey Rin spends the night at the manor of a beautiful, mysterious woman named Sebastian. Little does she suspect that Sebastian is a vampire enthralled by her blood... </p>
<p>Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing to Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in a Sebamey vampire AU created by my partner in crime bapydemonprincess and me. As mentioned above, Sebastian is female-presenting here. This AU is also featured in my drabble "The unexpected guest," which describes Mey Rin's arrival at the manor. However, you do not need to read that drabble to understand this oneshot.</p>
<p>Bapy and I contributed equally to the manuscript.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mey Rin hugged her arms tightly around herself as she walked the length of the solitary manor where she was spending the night after weary weeks of travel. The storm continued to rage outside, but maybe getting her blood pumping would make her feel less nervous about the thunder and lightning.</p>
<p>Then, a hand gently touched her shoulder.</p>
<p>“AAAAA!!!” Mey Rin shrieked, so startled that she must have leapt a foot in the air.</p>
<p>“My apologies,” a melodious voice murmured. Oh, thank goodness! It was only Sebastian, the woman who’d graciously allowed Mey Rin to spend the night here.</p>
<p>“Are you afraid of me?” Sebastian asked gently.</p>
<p>Mey Rin trembled, but shook her head, confused as to why the tall, pale mistress of the house would ask such a question.</p>
<p>“N-Not of you, Miss… J-Just the house and the horrible weather. It scares me somethin’ fierce a-and it’s been ‘ard to sleep…” She sighed and wrung her nightgown tightly in her hands. “But I don’t wanna bother you, so…I just was goin’ for a stroll, yes I was…”</p>
<p>“I would rather you took a stroll with a guide, my dear.” The other woman quickly replied as soon as the girl finished, also turning to look out the window herself. “This old place is certainly not one I’d like such a sweet guest of mine to get lost in.” She looked back and gave the girl a small but tender smile. “Please follow me, and hopefully this small walk will alleviate your fears.” She couldn’t help dropping her voice a little, adding a little purr, that did the trick in making the girl’s eyes go wide… and she nodded and instantly followed.</p>
<p>Sebastian casually placed a hand against the small of Mey Rin’s back as she ushered her down the hall. “Shall I offer you a grand tour, such as it is? Perhaps it will distract you from your troubled thoughts.” Mey Rin nodded, and the vampire’s keen ears heard her pulse slow as she relaxed. This beautiful woman enticed her, and abstemiousness was not numbered among Sebastian’s virtues. It would be easy to find a nook for more intimate conversation…or a taste of Mey Rin’s blood. Her nostrils were assailed by its sweet, heady smell, and Sebastian’s mouth watered. She swallowed and fought to regain her composure, bosom heaving. Steady, now.</p>
<p>“Um…a-are you all right, Miss Sebastian?” Mey Rin looked at her in concern.</p>
<p>Sebastian quickly schooled her expression into placidity. “Of course, my dear. Now come, let me show you the family portraits.”</p>
<p>To her surprise, Mey Rin seemed genuinely interested in the paintings, old suits of armor, and ancient heirlooms she showed her, though the mortal did shrink back from the more sinister ones. That gave Sebastian an excuse to wrap a comforting arm around her waist and draw Mey Rin to her side. Oh, she was so warm, dissipating the chill that the undead must endure.</p>
<p>“I can show you the library next.” There was a comfortable sofa near the fireplace there plenty big enough for two. The perfect spot for wooing.</p>
<p>That made the woman’s face light up even more and she nodded even more eagerly. “M-Maybe, if…if I’m allowed to take some out…a book m-might help me get to sleep!”</p>
<p>Sebastian felt even more of her own body warm just thinking of aiding this sweet mortal, especially after she had eagerly joined her in her lonely abode, enjoyed observing the decor so far, and seemed to be completely fine this close to her.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if we can find something you’ll like, then.” And she led her on.</p>
<p>Honestly, the library was another of many rooms the old vampire had stopped visiting, despite the many tomes it contained. It wasn't worth it to peruse books over and over again.</p>
<p>Once the two stepped in, though, none of those dark thoughts mattered as Sebastian heard the woman gasp, and swiftly looked down to see her face absolutely glowing with awe, those big eyes shimmering like the reflection of the stars in water</p>
<p>“I… I haven’t seen a library this big before!!” she cried. Mey Rin stepped forward, away unfortunately from her hostess, but for the moment Sebastian didn’t mind. She stood back and found herself mesmerized by the gorgeous woman, and how she took in something Sebastian had seen too many times to count.</p>
<p>“There are likely larger out there in the world, but as this is my own personal collection, I grant you permission to read and take whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Mey Rin clapped her hands over her mouth as she squealed with delight, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. This woman was a breath of fresh spring air sweeping through her domain.</p>
<p>“M-may I…”</p>
<p>Sebastian gestured grandly toward the bookshelves.</p>
<p>"But of course. Take as long as you like.”</p>
<p>Mey Rin dashed ahead, eagerly perusing the bookshelves. Sebastian drank in the wonder that lit up her face. The mortal’s fingers danced along the spines of the aged volumes, plucking one off the shelf every now and then to examine the contents more closely. Finally, she returned with a novel bound in red leather with gilt-edged pages. Sebastian recognized the title. Rather florid in places, but a gripping love story nonetheless.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, maybe we could, um, take turns readin’ it aloud, like fine ladies do!” Mey Rin suggested bashfully. Sebastian felt the oddest impulse to hug this darling mortal. She locked elbows with Mey Rin, swaying closer while she led her towards the sofa. “An excellent way to pass the time,” she purred. “The night’s weary hours will fly by with a lovely companion such as yourself.”</p>
<p>They both settled into the soft, dark red sofa, where the book the mortal had chosen was opened, and they both began to read together, one after the other, as graceful as a dance.</p>
<p>And as they did, they drew instinctively closer, Sebastian almost wanting to wrap herself entirely around the warm, passionate young woman, while she at least got to breathe in her natural scent, letting her own lips hover close as she dared to that soft, flushed face.</p>
<p>“Then, I am yours, my lady.”” Sebastian recited, barely having to look at the words on the page. Her voice dipping as deep and smooth as it could go. “Both my body and soul are yours to claim, forever and a day.”</p>
<p>“And why, pray tell, are you offering me your body and soul, sweet knight?”“ Mey Rin nearly sang out, her reading voice holding no stutters at all.</p>
<p>Sebastian wanted to sigh, to swoon almost. She leaned in just a bit more, her nose brushing, nuzzling. “I have no need for it on my own. I wish only to have such a strong, beautiful maiden, to hold them, to protect them...”</p>
<p>Mey Rin’s bosom rose and fell, her eyes darting now from the text to the woman practically looming over her…And her face quickly grew heated…</p>
<p>“A-And…you choose me? I am no lovely princess or queen. You know this, dear knight.”</p>
<p>“I do not care. I want only you.” Sebastian purred, much more as herself. She heard the girl gasp, her breath catching, her hold on the book loosening quickly. The vampire swooped in with her free arm, curling it firmly around her catch, as she dove in to take those parted lips.</p>
<p>A deep shudder ran through her. Mey Rin’s mouth was warm and pliant against hers, and the mortal’s blood called out to her like a siren’s song. Hesitantly, her free hand cupped the back of Mey Rin’s head, drawing the woman closer so that Sebastian could deepen their kiss. Just one taste…</p>
<p>Her tongue deftly felt its way along Mey Rin’s palate, and Sebastian moaned. Such pure, irresistible sweetness! Emboldened, she gently pushed Mey Rin onto her back, maintaining their kiss all the while. The woman’s heart raced; Sebastian could feel her pulse beating a rapid tattoo of excitement and desire. She broke contact to meet her companion’s gaze. Mey Rin was flushed and breathless, blinking up at her with glittering eyes.</p>
<p>“Would you like more, dear?” Sebastian crooned. She brushed her lips across her cheekbone and draped herself over Mey Rin. The vampire captured one of Mey Rin’s hands, trembling at the pulse that thrummed beneath the skin. Her blood…so very, very close…</p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Sebastian dove in, relishing her tenderness, the flutter of her lashes against her cheek. She needed Mey Rin, and the vampire found herself kissing at the base of her jaw before moving down along her slender neck. Instinctively, she bit down where her lifeblood throbbed, not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to draw a gasp from Mey Rin.</p>
<p>Sebastian jerked away, head swimming. What was she doing? Mey Rin wasn’t prey. If Sebastian truly sought to woo her, the woman must give her blood willingly.</p>
<p>“Is s-somethin’ wrong?” the now utterly riled up little woman whispered cautiously, reaching up to run her delicate hand over Sebastian’s long ebony locks that had fallen over her shoulders as she’d lowered Mey Rin down.</p>
<p>“Oh, forgive me, my sweet,” she purred, automatically turning and nuzzling into that tiny hand, eyes shutting for a moment before opening to lock on the woman below her. “I just do not wish to scare you away with such atrocious behavior. It wouldn’t be right.” She started to sit up more, to regain both their footing, despite the fact that half her body screamed out to KEEP GOING!!</p>
<p>“Please!” the girl suddenly gasped, hands shooting out to clutch at Sebastian, gripping tightly. “I.. I…” Her face went so red again Sebastian almost had to move away. “I don’t want you t-to stop, please…I… I liked that…”</p>
<p>She suddenly looked ashamed, averting her gaze and frowning.</p>
<p>“I-I’m so sorry for seeming to eager myself, I am. I-It’s just…. I… I’ve always… actually preferred… the company of l-ladies so…” She couldn’t finish, her hands immediately shot up to cover her own face now. “I’M SO SORRY, MY LADY!!! W-We don’t have, I can go back to my room and- a-and…”</p>
<p>Sebastian was gently taking her hands in her colder ones, and carefully prying them off her face.</p>
<p>“Oh my sweet,” she cooed, looking down at her so tenderly. “There’s no need to run away from that here… I was the one who wished to kiss you, after all.” She chuckled and leaned in closer, so that their foreheads touched. “I believe that should tell you I feel the same on the matter.”</p>
<p>“Th-then what’s wrong? W-why did you stop? Am I not…not pretty enough, or…”</p>
<p>“Hush now.” Sebastian swooped down to kiss her and silence such foolish notions. “It’s been centuries since a woman so caught my fancy.”</p>
<p>Mey Rin blinked several times in succession, trying to process what the vampire had just said. “Centuries?”</p>
<p>Sebastian wistfully ran the back of her hand over Mey Rin’s cheek. “When I asked you earlier whether you were afraid of me, you said no. Would that answer change if I told you I wasn’t human?”</p>
<p>Mey Rin went very still, gazing up at Sebastian in bewilderment. “I…well…a-as long as you didn’t mean me no ‘arm, I don’t think I’d be scared, no I don’t. You’ve been awful kind to me, you ‘ave!”</p>
<p>The faintest pink dusted Sebastian’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“But if you, er, aren’t human, then what are you?”</p>
<p>Sebastian exhaled slowly as she steeled herself against the loathing that Mey Rin might feel upon knowing the truth. She let her lips curl back, exposing her fangs.</p>
<p>“A vampire, my dear.”</p>
<p>“I… I thought that was somethin’ only from stories!” The woman breathed after a moment, staring at the other woman above her now with awe… and her face heating up more as certain implications came to fruition.</p>
<p>“Well, we certainly enjoy those stories ourselves, and letting humans believe what they wish, whether it’s true or not. It makes the surprise when one reveals the truth,” She lowered herself so close, and dropped her voice to such a hushed tone against the girl’s heated ear, “all the more… <em>tantalizing</em> to taste.” Her tongue flicked out, giving her small ear a brief lick.</p>
<p>“Mmmnnnn!” was the only thing the girl could say at first to this, her eyes nearly squeezing closed and her body in its entirety arching upon this contact.</p>
<p>Sebastian had an inkling this was the very first time anyone had ever done such things to the girl, and that made her mouth water all the more. To have such a beautiful mortal before her, and to be the first touch her… to taste her…</p>
<p>“Do you believe me then, Mey Rin?” she asked, still feeling a twinge of concern that the girl might not wish to be with a vampire lover.</p>
<p>“W-Well, you certainly ‘ave… th-the teeth for it,” she squeaked out, slightly turning her head and looking directly at the woman’s open mouth, and then even reaching up with her right hand, her fingers barely brushing over cool, wine-red lips.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s eyes fluttered, and she puckered her mouth closed and enveloped that hand, kissing those finger tips ever so gently.</p>
<p>One after the other.</p>
<p>“Then would you let me show you what I do with them, darling? I promise you, I will not harm you.”</p>
<p>Her eyes opened again to stare deeply into the mortal’s. For once, not trying to seduce with her dark ruby gaze, but instead to practically beg.</p>
<p>“Oooh…” Mey Rin trembled, but not from fear. “Y-yes! You can do whatever you please, you can!”</p>
<p>Sebastian almost swooned on the spot. “Now, dear, don’t tempt me,” she whispered breathily. “All I want…is a taste.” She bent down once more, raking her tongue along Mey Rin’s neck and planting eager, open-mouthed kisses against the skin. “It will only hurt for a moment, and then pure bliss awaits you.”</p>
<p>The vampire tenderly kissed her before biting down and piercing Mey Rin with her fangs. The other woman keened, and Sebastian let out a wanton moan as she began to drink. Mey Rin’s blood was ineffable. Compared to its exquisite bouquet, the ambrosia of the Olympian deities was naught but muddy river water. Sebastian sucked more avidly, and her hand trailed down to cup one of the mortal’s breasts. Had she ever tasted blood this divine? <em>La douceur</em>, the <em>sweetness</em> that gilded her tongue as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful…Sebastian knew instinctively that she could never drink from another. The little whimpers and pleas for more that poured from Mey Rin’s lips were echoed by the vampire’s soft cries, both women drowning in golden rapture.</p>
<p>Mey Rin squirmed and arched and trembled against the sofa and the vampire, feeling so overwhelmed, absolutely ecstatic! Her fingers grabbed and clung tight to the woman, fingers digging in with nearly enough force to rip the seams of that gown, and her legs twisted, wanting to wrap around the woman above her despite all the clothes in the way!</p>
<p>“Seba... Sebastian!!” She cried out, and it echoed all over the library. And the vampire moaned louder, pressing as close as she could and squeezing and holding that exquisite body beneath her. She... she wanted to drink more…</p>
<p>But quickly pulled back, pupils dilating and mouth gasping as if she’d come up from a deep ocean for air.</p>
<p>“You...” she groaned, and had to dive back to just press her face against Mey Rin’s flushed visage. “You taste like…nectar from heaven... the ultimate, sweetest drink... My sweet little flower." She went on, purring and moaning, absolutely drunk right now on the girl, for her blood had more than sated, it had seduced the vampire herself, who did not want to leave this woman for a second.</p>
<p>“Y.. yes... I-I’mm.. glad...” Mey Rin finally spoke, though for some reason her voice was suddenly very, very slurred.</p>
<p>Oh...</p>
<p>Sebastian blushed to herself and nervously sat up while also drawing the mortal up into her and cradling her close.</p>
<p>“Y... y’done al…ready…?” The girl asked, looking slightly confused, brows going down.</p>
<p>“Yes, my sweet. And I am very, very satisfied. However, I think it’s time to take you to bed, love.”</p>
<p>“Noooo...moooore! D-do mooore!” Mey Rin whined, pouting adorably up at the woman while she was lifted and carried like a child.</p>
<p>Sebastian laughed quietly, shaking her head. “After you get some sleep. And food in the morning will be waiting for you as well. I can’t let my most precious guest starve on me, now can I?”</p>
<p>“Mmmn... food... n you too...” Mey Rin mumbled as if having a dream of sorts, though her eyes were still slightly cracked open as her head drooped against the other’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes, I will join you. And... I will never leave you.” Sebastian confessed softly, even as the woman was finally dozing off in her arms. So pretty even in sleep, precious even with drool slipping down her jaw.</p>
<p>Sebastian carried her human off to bed, hoping the woman would finally get a peaceful rest in this dark, old castle. For she was most certainly in no danger here. She need not ever fear the night again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>